When Love Becomes Hate
by Sandy31291
Summary: This story is basicly about hook ups and break ups and jealousy,Spinner gets with Alex,Toby gets with Emma,and you gotta read to find out the juicy things!
1. Chapter 1 Hook Ups or Jealous Ups

After the hook up between Manny and Spinner, Spinner decided he would like to get with someone new and also somebody nobody would expect him to get with that somebody being Alex. Alex is one of Spinner's friends ex's. Spinner thought about hooking up with her for a while now but never really went through with it.  
After Alex dumped Jay,becase he was messing around with Amy and Emma behind her back. And she kind of wanted to go with Spinner to make Jay jealous in a way,but she also had some feelings for Spinner. After there hook up became official word around school was that Alex had really bad STD and caught it from Jay which was another reason she dumped him. After Jay found out Alex got with Spinner he got really mad and got a gang of boys to beat up Spinner. So one day while Spinner was walking home from "The Dot" he went through this alley and just out of the blue here came a big mob of boys,they started stomping/kicking and hitting him(in his head he came to realize how Marco felt when he got jumped in the "gay" village). Spinner went home crying and wondering why they did this to him.When he got home he quickly called Alex and told her what happened to him,she told him she would be over shortly to confert him. Next day at school Alex had a feeling that Jay had something to do with Spinner getting beat up so she decided to go up to him and asked him did he plan for Spinner to get beat up. While in Mr.Armstorgs class Toby asked Armstong could he go to the restroom and he said yes so Toby then went to see what class Kendra was in and got her out of class so he could tell her something very important,this being that he wanted to break up with her. So once Kendra got out of class she asked Toby what was so important he had to get her out of class and he was like Kendra you know I care alot about you but I think we should break up,Kendra was such in shock she ran back into the class without saying a word to Toby. Since Toby and Emma are in the same class Toby decided to write her a poem asking her out and she said yes. Once Toby and Emma's relationship became official, Kendra found out about it and went to go tell Spinner. He was so shocked that he had to hurry and find Toby,cause when Toby and Kendra first hooked up he said that Toby better not break her heart and obviously he did. So once Spinner found Toby he was so mad that he walked up to him and asked dude what is your problem,dumping my sister for that "smarty pants" by day and "nasty skank" by night. Man you dont even know Emma like that to say those things about her "said Toby". Actually I do know a little bit about Emma "skank"  
Nelson,she sleeps around since Sean left and everybody knows it. That is so not true,says Toby.  
Dude your going out with your friends ex(being Alex),and Jay had an STD,said Toby. Well guess what your new girlfriend also has an STD and got it from my good friend Jay,so what do you have to say about that,and yeah a bit of advise stay away from sluts like her and dont even think about trying to get back with Kendra,said Spinner.

Hey Spin,says Toby,well I hope you and your girl Alex have fun when she gives you Jay's STD! Toby ran into Emma in the hall and was like, Hey I'm sorry about what happened the other day,and Emma was like Tob, its ok,Spinner is a jerk anyway. Toby then asked Emma did she want him to come over since Snake and Spike were going out to celebrate there anniversary,and Em said yeah Tob that would be nice. So when Toby got there he went up to Emma's room with flower's and was like so what do you have planned for tonight Em? So she said a little bit of this and that(basicly maening she wanted to have sex) so they got into the bed and had sex. The next day at school Emma asked Toby if he wouldn't mind coming over her house so she could tell him something important, and he was like yeah sure Em anythig for you. So once school was over Toby came quickly to Emma's house and was like so whats the news and she was like Toby can you please sit down so I can tell you it,so he sat and she was like what Spinner said a couple of days ago was true,I kind of did start sleeping around and I caught an STD from Jay,I know i should have told you this before we had sex but I didnt want to ruin the moment, Toby was such in shock he ran out of the room thinking I should have listened to Spinner and not have even dumped Kendra for this skanky slut.

Next day at school Emma came up to Manny and decided to confess to someone she could possibly trust,so Emma told Manny that she had Gonderrea and it became very serious and then she took a pregnacy test and it came out positive. So whos the baby's daddy,  
Jay?"said Manny". Tobe truthful with you I really dont know,"said Emma". OH MY GOSH!  
Em' how could you be so crazy to not pay attention to who your having sex with,said Manny. I think you should tell Spike and Snake about this one Em',said Manny. Do you want me to be dead,but its better I tell the truth then lie,cause lying gets you in more trouble,said Em'. Well I'll come over your house while you tell then Em' if you want me to said Manny. Thanks,but I'm sure I can do it on my own,as Emma stutters to Manny. Suit your self,good luck! Says Manny.

At Emma's House Hey Mom,Hey Snake,shouted Emma as she walked through the door,can you guys come down here so I can tell you'll something very important. They came down,so she had them sit at the table and had them in such suspence they had to drag it out of her. Well mom,snake...I'm...I'm...,come on out with it said Snake,well I'm pregnat and have an STD,are you happy,there I came out with it,shouted Emma. She soon then ran up to her room and cried so much that she thought her eyes would fall out along with her tears. Being in such shock Spike and Snake didn't wanna have anything to do with Emma for about 2-3 days,so once Snake and Spike had got over it and realized atleast she told us and didnt try to get away with it we should try and help her with the pregnacy thing. So they waited until Emma got home from school,as soon as she came through that door they asked her to be seated and asked her what was she thinking have sex at such a young age and not using protection at that. So Emma started crying and yelling that she was SORRY and didn't know who the father of her baby was and needed her parents help with this one,so Spike decdied she would take Emma to the clinic to get a DNA test after the baby was born. So Spike told Emma,well sweetheart I'd like for you to make a list of the boys that you've had sex with and they Ill call there parents up and have them come to the clinic with us as well to get a DNA test. So Emma got a piece of paper and wrote down these names, Toby Issacs,Jay Hogart and Sean Cameron. So once the baby was born they named it Kayla Rose Nelson. Then Spike called up the parents of the boys of the list Emma made. Once they came from the clinic and the results came back and none of these boy on the list were the father Emma felt really bad. Next day at school Emma ran and told Manny that out of the boys on her list none of them appered to be the father,Manny was in shock. So Emma had to go somewhere quiet where she could think if there was anybody else she had sex with,then all of a sudden JT York popped into her head and she remembered one day that JT said that Liberty wouldn't have sex with him so Emma said she would. So she went home and told her mom that there might possibly be another boy they could have a DNA test done with,this boy being JT. So when the results came back from JT's test they were postitve and said he was the father. So Emma called up JT and told him that he was the father of her baby. Shocked to hear this news JT hung up the phone immediately. Next day at school Libety walked up to Emma and was like whats this I hear about JT being your babys father,its not his fault your a skank and don't know who your childs father is so dont just be saying that JT's the father when JT and I have been together forever and hes never told me anything about him hanging with you or any other girl. Well Liberty if you dont believe me I'll bring the results to your house tonight and you can have JT come over as well to view them. So when Emma came to Liberty's with the DNA test she showed it to Liberty and then to JT. Both of you just get out of my house,I'll deal with you tommorow Emma,said Liberty as for you JT we're over,shouted Liberty out the door. Next day at school,Liberty went up to Emma's locker and pushed Emma, I thought we we're friends Emma,how could you do that to me,you such a SKANK! "said Liberty". Oh,so you wanna call people names ay Liberty "said Emma". Well I'll meet you in the hallway at 1:30 to settle this whole name calling thing out "arranged by Emma". I'll be there "said Liberty" "I think you just made up those DNA results",said Liberty.  
1:30 Hallway Emma,walked up to Liberty and hit her in her face and then Liberty smacked Emma and threw her on the ground and said "this will teach you to sleep around with my boyfriend,well ex now but still the point is your a low down dirtty skank and you know it, dont ya'?" Manny ran up to see what was happening and she quickly ran and grabbed Emma and told her she needs to stop it. This fight didn't last very long and then JT decided that he didnt wanna claim the baby and told everybody that Emma is a hoe and doesn't know who got her pregenat. We went to this slammin party and I just wanted to get me some since Liberty wouldn't give it up.

Manny and Paige had been beefin' for a while so one day Manny decided to be very nosy and listen in on one of Paige and Hazels converstaions. And she found out something that was pretty interesting and Manny thought the whole school should be aware of the wonderful news she had just found out. The wonderful news that Manny found out were that Paige was pregenat by Mr.O,so Manny just being Manny and getting pay back for everything Paige had ever put her threw so she decided to spread this news through the whole school by putting up flyers and sending people emails from an annoymous email address. She even sent one to Paige. When Paige checked her email she was such in shock she ran out of the class to find Mr.O to see if he found out that this was going all over the school and Mr.O didnt even know he got Paige pregenat,until she told him when she asked did he hear anything going around school,he was so shocked that he asked Ms.Hotsolaska could he go home early cause he was feeling a little ill,and she said Yeah what ever will make you feel better. The next couple of days people at school were calling Paige a slut and said this is why you got raped the first time for messing around with dudes that are way out of your league,but getting pregenat is just as worst as getting raped.  
So the next week Paige found out that Manny was the one that told everybody about her pregenat by Mr.O,so Manny walked past Paige's locker and coughed out "slut" and also pay backs a bitch ay Paige. Next thing you know Paige bumrushed Manny and knocked her on the ground and Paige just started hitting on Manny and Manny was only able to get a few punches in at a time but by the time they were threw fighting everybody said that Manny won. Next week Ms.Hotsolaska heard this rumor,so she decided to call Paige and Mr.O to the office to talk about this and she suspened him and got his teachers liscense and called the police,and once the police came they handcuffed Mr.O and said this kind of felony can leave you in jail for about 10 years or more. "What!" said Paige,so your saying that he won't be there to take care of my baby. Im afraid not sweetie,said the Police Officer.

"Where you going Craig?",said Joey. "I'm going to find Ashley the one and only girl for me",said Craig. "Well good luck on finding Ashley in such a big place(being London)",said Joey. "Thanks",said Craig. While on the plane Craig thinks to himself: I can't wait to see Ash',I love her so much she means the world to me,I am a little mad that she left me for some silly job though .  
After getting off the plane Craig walks around trying to find the address that Ashley gave him to where she works or where she will be staying while in London,but he couldn't find it so he decided to ask this man that was on the street. "Hey,how ya' doin,could you possibly tell me where 1343 Platinum Avenue is",said Craig to the man. "I'll tell you if you give my your nice guitar in exchange for directions",said the man. "No,I love my guitar to much to just give it to a man for some silly directions",said Craig. The man got upset with Craig since he wouldn't give him the guitar, the man snatched it from Craig, very upset that somebody would do this Craig ran up and snatched the guitar back and while trying to do this the man hit Craig very hard and knocked him to the ground,the man just left him there and ran off with his guitar. Once Craig woke up from the hit,he got back on the plane and traveled back to Degrassi.  
Manny thinking: being lonely for a while since dumping Spinner I think I should give Craig another shot,When I walked up to him at his locker I said Hey Craig how are you,you wanna come and hang over since your girlfriend just left you for some silly ol' job. "Yeah sure,that would be nice",said Craig ; not knowing what Manny was up to.  
At Manny's House DING DONG "Hey Craig,come on in,how are you",said Manny. "I'm great,never been better and you",said Craig. "Well now that your here what do you want to do",said Manny. "Umm...well I guess we could do anything",said Craig(not thinking that Manny would take it a way it shouldn't be taken). So she told him to sit on the couch while she went to the bathroom and a couple of minutes later she came out with some sexy clothes,and started kissing on Craig and then they started making out. Next thing you know they started to have sex. And Craig got so mad at his self for letting Manny lead him into her little trap,he just hurried and left without saying a word to Manny,not even bye or I have to go.

One Month after the situation with Craig and Manny Craig came clean out to Ashley and told her that he had went and had sex while she was in London. Ashley was so pissed that she smacked Craig and ran into her class. Craig tryed calling Ashley on her cell phone but all she would do is pick up and not say a word until the last time she let the phone ring before she turned it off. She answered the phone with an angry voice that said "You proposed to me and said you really cared about me and everything and I leave for a month and your here in Degrassi having sex with you little sex toy Manny,Craig I thought I could trust you but I guess I was thinking wrong,ITS OVER",said Ashley to Craig. 


	2. Your Here But You Belong There

At the County Jail (Mr.O uses a crowbar to break open the window,to go and sneak to see Paige and the baby)

At Paige's House (Mr.O throws a rock Paiges window)

Paige-Umm...mmm why are you throwing rocks my window hun(not knowing it was Mr.O)  
Mr.O-Hey Baby,Its me Mr.O.  
Paige-(rubs her eyes and SCREAMS)Oh my gosh,what are you doing here?  
Mr.O-Im home babe'I'm home to stay Paige-(tells Mr.O to go grab that ladder by the bush and climb up so he can see the baby)  
Mr.O-Ok(climbs so fast up the ladder you couldn't even tell he was on it)  
Paige-(runs up and kisses Mr.O,and hands him the baby)  
Mr.O-(kisses Paige and then kisses the baby on its forehead and says "I'm your daddy.  
Paige-Well Sugarlumps,where are we going to stay,now that your home?  
Mr.O-Don't worry baby,I've already bought us an appartment,we can move in tommorow,if you want.  
Paige-Of course I want to move in with you,but not at this time I need to be with my mom a little while longer.  
Mr.O-So I snuck out of jail just so I could get rejected.  
Paige-Oh my gosh! You snuck out?  
Mr.O-Yeah,and just to see you!  
Paige-Aww,Sugarlumps thats sweet but if you get caught you wont be around for another 5 years,but while your hear can you go pick up the baby some diapers.

Mr.O,goes to Walmart and buys so diapers(but walks there) Police Officer-Hey you STOP!  
Mr.O-Who me?  
Police Officer-Yes you son,didn't I lock you up 5 months ago?  
Mr.O-I dont know what your talking about Sir.  
Police Officer-Son,dont play dumb with me,I remember your face,and I also remeber that you were going to be locked up for some years and its only been 5 months,so how did you get out of jail?  
Mr.O-Sir,they let me out,I swear.  
Police Officer-Sure they did and I live at your house,Son your coming with me.  
Mr.O-Sir,I have to get back to my baby momma,she needs these diapers for our baby if you dont mind Sir.  
Police Officer-You having a "baby momma" at her being a young age is the exact reason your coming with me.  
Mr.O-But.  
Police Officer-But nothing,your coming with me. 


End file.
